Finding You
by Lynx-N-Boy
Summary: Having recurring dreams gives Harry and Draco the chance to 'find' each other in this story! There will be no Voldermort since I say Harry defeated him in sixth Year!
1. Find Me Here

_Finding you_

Disclaimer:__I do not own anything Harry Potter and I do not profit from these writings.

'Thought' "Talking"

Harry/Draco, M/M Warning.

Note: Voldomort is dead; Harry defeated him in his sixth year. All death eaters are in Azkaban and Draco's only family is his mother and Severus his godfather. I know it has no Povs but it would just confuse me when I write and I know the characters are kind of out of character but I can't help it this is my first Harry Potter story so please forgive me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter was currently in a very cruddy mood! He had been dreaming of a certain Slytherin since the beginning of summer and now he had no idea how to act around the other boy. It had been four weeks since the start of the seventh year and every time he was around him the dream made it self-present in his mind like a slideshow that he couldn't turn off and to make matters worse Malfoy had been quiet since his return whether because of his father's death or some other ungodly reason. 'Oh Merlin what if he's noticed me acting weird and knows why'. Nope Harry was not a happy chappy.

'Who on earth would like that snobby git. He's rude, he's always scowling and he's horrible to Hermione and Ron…Scratch that he's horrid to everyone. The worst of it all is he's a Malfoy that must have some kind of stop sign. He's a bloody git well a bloody sexy git at that and there's other things like the way he scrunches up his nose at smells it's so cute…STOP this is not happening, I did so not just say he was cute, oh bollocks'. Well yeah there are some good things like when he smiles it's like there was a light switched on or when he pouts it's just so cute. *****Sigh* Well I'm doomed. Ok I admit it then I like Draco Malfoy well that was easy. Maybe it's because I already accepted I was gay last year' Yes the golden boy is gay; he found this out after a crush on somebody who shall not be named last year. Instead of being in denial he's accepting defeat. Good choice really but Malfoy was not going to be as easy.

********************************************************************

'That is IT. I have had enough of dreaming of saint potter it's not fair. I am the Slytherin prince I should not be thinking of what a certain golden boy can do with his tongue'. Draco Malfoy was having the exact same problem as one Harry Potter. He was dreaming of him every night and not being able to continue his usual behaviour towards him and his two lap dogs. Why he did not know, after all he wasn't all bloody knowing no matter how much he or others may wish it. He knew he was gay…well the term he preferred was bi-sexual but you say potato I say gay.

************************************************************************

Walking round the corner on the way to the great hall Harry was still annoyed about his Draco issue, his Draco, 'hmm has a nice ring to it'. Hermione was walking behind sensing that he was angry and could blow up at her any minute and she would rather not be on the receiving end of it. Ron being the gluttony he is went ahead and was probably already eating. Just as Harry was thinking about him who should come round the corner but one Draco Malfoy but Draco hadn't seen Harry yet and Wham both fell in a heap on the floor with the raven on top of a flustered blonde. "Malfoy cant you watch where you're going!" Harry watched amused as he sat upon the blonde non-moving and smirked when he caught site of a blush upon his pale cheeks. "Me? Why is this my fault...wait never mind get off me Potter". 'He's blushing! Maybe I'm not the only one having problems if the slightly hitched breathing is any clue'. " But you don't want me to move do you Malfoy you like being below me" just then Harry thought he had made a wrong decision in saying that if the pain he saw in Draco's eyes was anything to go by. Looking back Harry saw that Hermione had been distracted by a group of third years and was facing the opposite way where as the third years don't seem interested in another fight between Hogwarts biggest rivals. Seeing Draco had yet to retaliate to his question or try to move he decided to play a bit more still wearing a smirk that on any other day would have been Malfoy's. "So Malfoy you not gonna answer me?" Blushing the smaller boy tried to form an answer "I…you…um…I don't…." "Yes what is it" Harry purred with a smile similar to the cat that got the cream. Mumbling something the small snake ducked his head still not making an effort to get up all the while still blushing. "What was that I didn't quiet hear you" "I…I like you" and with that confession out in the open a madly blushing Draco tried franticly to get the other boy off succeeding when he knee's him in the stomach. 'What on earth made me say that it's not even true, I just felt so compelled to tell him, did he use a spell?' thinks Draco I say denial is not just a river in Egypt. Hastily getting up and making a run for it the Malfoy didn't see the crowd of third years and Granger gazing his direction confused as to why he was running and why Harry was rubbing his stomach. Making a quick decision Harry ran after the other still reeling from two things a sore stomach and the fact that Malfoy had a crush on him. 'That's why he was blushing, he likes me and I was rubbing it in, I do like him that I know but he's not going to believe me if I just tell him'. Shouting down the corridor after Malfoy was in vain as the other kept going not stopping so taking a shortcut Harry came out a meter behind Draco in the next corridor, speeding up and reaching out a hand he managed to grab at a black cloak and pull him back. Finally he had stopped so quickly turning him round to confront the blushing boy he was surprised to say the least when he got a slap around the face. "Ow bloody hell!". Stopping any forth-coming slaps he reached for a slim elegant wrist.

********************************************************************

Curling his fingers around a blushing Draco's wrist Harry brought him gently but quickly against his chest while putting his other arm around his waist, locking gazes with him in the process. Now that Draco wasn't able to run away anymore he could take his sweet time and say what he wanted to say without running through hallways after him. A surprised look appeared on Malfoy's face as he registered the distance between them their bodies now flush against each other. Embarrassed Draco turned his head away as to not let his face be seen or the blush that resided on it. Frowning Harry thought 'This won't do'. Bringing his hand up he cupped the blonde's chin bringing silver diamonds to meet green emerald. His voice as gentle as a mother to a child the Gryffindor spoke "Draco there's no need to run away from me, I won't hurt you, I'm not your father". 'I've given up I am sure I like him or I would not be reacting like this to his warmth' Draco was thinking, slightly confused as to how he was suddenly accepting this. " You will, I know you will…they all do" the last was said so quietly with so much fear Harry had to strain to hear it then wished he didn't. His face softening Harry smiled and said "I was trying to say before you run off that I like you too…" tightening his grip on the Slytherin prince Harry bent his head down to the blonde's ear and whispered "I like you so stop running away because I won't give up, I'll keep chasing you". Finally defeat flared in the silver pools the golden boy loves so much. "Will you give me a chance to prove myself" "What? You mean like a trial relationship" Draco's words had Harry laughing softly though with delight "Yeah! I promise you I will not harm you". 'Darn it I am weak I won't be able to fight him off not even if I kick him again oh why me? You know what I give up he's good looking and kind also very stubborn so it's not like he's going to give in I might as well see where this takes me' Draco's thoughts were going unheard of by Harry obviously. There was no fear in those eyes now only want and need "Ok".

With a small smile Draco put his arms cautiously around the raven's neck as they slowly both leaned in to get the kiss they had both dreamed about the nights before when…

"Harry! What on earth are you doing!" said one very out of breath Hermione Granger. She had followed Harry when he had run off after Malfoy but lost them after a couple of shortcuts made by said boys.

Running through both boys minds right this minute was 'Oh shit'. "Oh Hermione…I was just…Um…taking Draco um Malfoy to the infirmary he's very ill" At that Draco started groaning as if in pain, feeling sick or maybe both while swaying side to side giving the other boy most of his weight. He leaned his head on Harry's shoulder making it more believable. The raven-haired boy gave Hermione a pleading look hoping to escape the barrage of questions he knew she was going to unload while trying not to laugh at the blonde.

Sending a pitying look at the groaning boy in his arms "Yes well he does sound awful and look flushed maybe he has a fever, yes Harry that's a smart idea taking him to Madam Pomfrey, you want me to come too?"

Panicking he hurriedly said "NO, that's ok though, seriously you might catch something…bye" After that Harry half carried half dragged Draco in the general direction to the hospital wing only to stop half way to speak "Ok coasts clear".

"Finally, she almost caught us" Draco now being able to act normal started walking again to where he had no idea like I said he's not all knowing. Before the snake could walk any further Harry pushed him into a dark alcove where said boy then pushed him against the wall. "Potter what the devil do you think you're doing?!" He shrieked in a very un-Malfoyish way. "Take two" was the only thing the silver-eyed boy heard before another assaulted his mouth in an attempt to snog him senseless. 'Oh yeah that' was all Malfoy was able to think as he turned into a puddle of goo and kissed back, sucking on the others tongue when it broke into his mouth while yet again putting his arms around Harry's neck.

End chapter 1!


	2. False Loss

_Finding you_

Disclaimer:__I do not own anything Harry Potter and I do not profit from these writings.

'Thought' "Talking"

Harry/Draco, M/M Warning.

Note: Voldomort is dead; Harry defeated him in his sixth year. All death eaters are in Azkaban and Draco's only family is his mother and Severus his godfather. I know it has no Povs but it would just confuse me when I write and I know the characters are kind of out of character but I can't help it this is my first Harry Potter story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:

In a dark, alcove of Hogwarts castle where we left our two guys in the middle of a make out session. Harry desperately is trying to lick Draco's tonsils off, Draco trying to do something similar to Harry and both completely tuning out the rest of the world, so it came as a bit of a surprise when they heard a shriek coming from the general direction of the alcoves entrance.

Quickly looking at the entrance, Harry and Draco saw....well nothing but heard some steps coming their way down the hall and something that sounded like Ginny Weasley complaining about Trevor, Neville's toad. Seeing as how the toad liked to disappear and run off it wasn't a surprise, thinking for a minute, they both sprang apart just in time to see Ginny walk right past the alcove, stop then walk back again to look at them with a confused expression. Her eyes seemed to wander over their faces, taking in the flushed cheeks, heavy breathing, mussed hair and slightly dishelved clothing she presumed the worst.

"Have you two been fighting again? Malfoy I swear, why can't you go find someone else to insult"

She complains, all the while glaring at Draco and giving pitying looks to Harry; who happened to be trying to sort out his hair, not bothering with his clothes and regaining his breath while Draco of course just smoothed his hair out, straightened his clothes and returned the Weasley girls glare back tenfold. Of course being a Malfoy meant he barley had to try, his glares perfected over the years with training from the senior Malfoy.

Not being able to think of a good excuse Harry of course did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey he started it..."

Looking insulted Malfoy turned his glare on Harry

"Excuse me potty but Malfoys don't start things, we finish them"

Malfoy gave a small nod showing that he believed his own words and crossed his arms across his chest with his nose lifted in the air a bit.

Going to retort Harry's gaze went to Draco but before he could open his mouth a voice spoke up

"Harry, I don't care if he started it or not, you're mature enough to withhold from fighting. Now Ginny would you like to come study with me and Padama in the library?"

Looking back, both boys saw Lavender Brown standing next to Ginny with a small frown aimed at both boys, her hand on the girls arm and a herboligy book under her other arm. Giving a curt nod Ginny huffed, her red Weasley hair being pushed over her shoulder by her hand and walked past Lavender to the direction of the library, Lavender walking behind her and leaving the boys both standing there slightly shocked that they weren't caught and being taken to Madame Pomfreys by now for a check up.

"Wow..."

Harry being the first to speak, the words coming out as random as his hair style.

"Well...that was unexpected, maybe she is sick of us fighting" Shrugging Draco turned to see harry trying again in vain to straighten his hair "Oh potter leave it will you, it's useless, that mop of yours will never tame"

Draco said in a matter of fact voice. Harry being the childish teenager he is gave a puppy pout, his eyes faking a sad look and his hands still patting at his hair in an attempt to flatten it a bit

"What do you know -Malfoy- your hair tames so nicely it's so unfair"

Whining he throws his hands down after another attempt at his hair and shrugs. Draco being the weird individual he is rolled his eyes and wacked the Gryffindor arm.

"Oh do grow up potter, your seventeen not five"

As soon as the slyverins hand touched his arm to wack him Harry grabbed it and brought the smaller boy to him again in much the same fashion as earlier, the sad facial expression gone and replaced with a cocky smirk and a playful gaze.

"Yes but if I hadn't have complained you wouldn't have touched me see"

His arms wrap themselves around Draco who had eeped and put his hands on the other boy's chest to bring some distance between them but only succeeding in deepening his again bright red blush.

"Potter unhand me this instance or Merlin help me I will call for the mud blood and the weasel"

Draco squeaked, making Harry smirk more, his fore head leaning on the smaller boys and look again into his eyes, the same sort of situation as earlier only less of a chance of getting found since they aren't in the middle of a hallway this time.

"Don't tell me that, I know you won't. You won't chance being caught like this, might ruin your slytherine prince reputation, besides I don't care, call and shout if you like but I'm not going to let you go" Harry wasn't sure where his sudden possessiveness came from but right this second he didn't care as long as the blonde didn't leave his arms.

His leaned forward and attached his lips to Draco's, his hands rubbing soothing patterns on his lower back and his eyes now closed. Draco on the other hand was tense, nervous and having conflicting emotions again. The soothing patterns the hands were trailing on his back were helping his decision all the more. After about a minute or two he gave in, kissing him back with his arm sliding up to wrap them back around Harry's neck and his eyes sliding closed. Of course fate was not with them this time around either.

"Harry, Malfoy are you down here? Lavender said you were. Can I get your picture? Maybe an after fight one from you both?" Colin Creevy's voice shouted down the hall way, his regulation school shoes clapping on the shiny floor and camera in hand already taking pictures of walls on the way down the corridor, Merlin knows what for.

Giving a curse Harry and Draco again separated; Malfoy's face a picture of disappointment and the golden boys showing extreme annoyance. This is what Colin saw as soon as he turned the corner to the alcove.

"Oh Malfoy, you lost did you? This will make the bulletin board this, slytherine prince looses fight!"

Happily snapping away pictures of the two he was unaware of the small flicker of anger in Harry's eyes or the look of hurt in Draco's which both thankfully by some sort of coincidence didn't make onto the camera film.

After about ten minutes of Creevy taking pictures, asking for poses and getting them to sign one each, before he left them be, there was silence and a thick tension in the air between them. Neither wanting to break it they stayed quiet, till one of them cleared their throat and walked out the alcove, the other following a few seconds later and both walking off in the direction of their respective towers without a word. The feeling that had come to them both when they had heard his words -"You lost did you?"- had suddenly made them both aware of how strange this whole thing was, how accepting they had been moments ago, how quick it had made them move. As they walked, avoiding going to the great hall for food unlike their friends and housemates they took the time to think, deeply about the emotions they were now both feeling, Harry sighing softly to himself as he entered Gryffindor tower "Maybe -I- should visit Madame Pomfrey.

-------------------------------------------------

End of chapter two


	3. Of Talks And Dreams

_Finding you_

Disclaimer:__I do not own anything Harry Potter and I do not profit from these writings.

'Thought' "Talking"

Harry/Draco, M/M Warning.

Note: Voldomort is dead; Harry defeated him in his sixth year. All death eaters are in Azkaban and Draco's only family is his mother and Severus his godfather. I know it has no Povs but it would just confuse me when I write and I know the characters are kind of out of character but I can't help it this is my first Harry Potter story. By the way, it has come to my attention that I need a beta, so anyone that would like to go for it please just email me or message me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Deep in concentration one Harry Potter walked into the Gryffindor common room, eyes not really seeing the room as he dropped into a hard back arm chair by the unusually lit fireplace. Hermione and Ron, being the ones to come back from the great hall, march over and place themselves in chairs beside his, putting their attention on him.

"Harry mate, where have you been? Ginny says you where fighting with that bloody ferret again" Ron motioned with his hands wildly as he said this. Hermione just listened for a reply, watching Harry with a slightly worried frown.

Harry was not sure what caused it but he felt a little bit bothered as Draco was referred to so rudely yet usually was one to join in on the name calling of the cold Slytherin prince. "Yes we did fight but there was nothing to it, besides I provoked him so let's leave it at that".

At this he stood up, dismissing the conversation and seeming still distracted by something left the common room to go to his trunk. Walking through the room with several beds he went to his, kneeling down and opening the trunk to look inside reaching his hand in he felt around till he gave a noise of achievement and pulled out a brown book, heavy and worn. The cover was slightly torn and the title read "Wandless Magic for Beginners" Harry had purchased the book in knock turn alley after taking a potion he himself had made to change his appearance. A poly juice potion. The book had also been the last on the shelf, it was right in the back with a few other books people wouldn't bother looking at but he had found it. Settling himself on his Gryffindor coloured bed, his back against the head board and the book in his lap. Opening the book to the first page, he skimmed the contents, turning the pages without really reading it. Once he 'finished' the book he started from the beginning only to go all the way through again. This carried on for about half an hour before the bed dipped a little as a body sat upon it.

"You seem distracted Harry. Something wrong?" Neville Longbottom asked as he surveyed the other boy with worry. He had come in the common room to hear it ablaze with chattering about the young saviour's latest grump. He had of course never believed what he heard and always went to ask himself. Not even noticing the decidedly dangerous book in Harry's lap.

Lifting his gaze from the page Harry gave a slight nod to Neville before closing the book with a heavy sigh and setting it aside. "Well not exactly I just......well" Gripping at his hair in frustration and giving another sigh "Neville? Have you ever ....you know been attracted to a bloke?" Hesitating he waited for the reaction.

The other boys face reddened a bit in embarrassment before he gave a stuttered response "Y..yes I have Harry ....is that what's bothering you?" his face still red he picked at the fabric of the bedding. He was not at all disgusted that the raven haired boy way gay, not exactly being straight himself.

Harry gave a nervous laugh and smiled "In a way...yes but its more to do with the fact that I'm having some problems with the certain bloke I like" It became more and more easy to relax talking to the other boy, he knew he could trust him to keep his secret since Neville had never been one to turn his back on Harry, he had never portrayed him in a bad light or judged him for anything. He had always been there when Ron or Hermione where distrusting of him or arguing amongst themselves.

Neville's embarrassment almost vanished as he smiled kindly at the other "well then if there's a problem then you need to fix it right, maybe I can help" he got a thoughtful expression as he tried to think of possible problems Harry could be having.

Harry gave a chuckle and shook his head "it's nothing I cannot sort Nev, thanks anyway but why not let me help you. I noticed the way you looked at Blaise yesterday" he smirked slightly seeing Neville blush bright red and nod. "You won't tell anyone will you Harry? Imagine if Hermione and Ron found out..." He suddenly looked queasy and nervous but the saviour only gave a friendly smile. "Your secrets safe with me as long as it goes both ways" referring to his own secret which Neville nodded again and stood up.

"Yes of course Harry. Well I better be going down there before they barge their way in here" he waved to him, receiving a wave back before walking out the room into the common room and closing the door behind him.

Putting away the heavy book in his trunk and closing the lid he grabbed his night clothes to make his way to the bathroom. Coming out he made sure things where ready for the next day before sliding into his bed and pulling the sheets over himself knowing it was still early yet. 'I hope Draco's not too embarrassed; I bet he's mad though. the picture is going to be all over the place tomorrow and I can only imagine what his father will say to him when he finds out' sighing Harry turned over and closed his eyes 'it was so awkward that I could not even say good bye before he left. I'm sorry Draco, I will make it up to you' with these final thoughts he attempted to get to sleep, knowing that more dreams of the smaller boy would plague him tonight, although they were welcome.

--------------------------------------------------

At almost the same time that Harry had walked into the common room, Draco Malfoy was walking into his own. His face set in a blank expression but his eyes gave away his emotions if you knew what to look for. Walking straight past a squealing Pansy Parkinson and Crab and Goyle stuffing their faces at a small table he went to his dorm room. Pansy tried to come to the door but a dangerous glare from Draco and she went sulking to her own room. Blaise gave a sigh as the door to the boy's dorms slammed and followed after him.

The blonde slytherine collapsed on green and sliver bed, giving a grumbled string of curses when he heard Blaise follow him in and sit on his own bed which just happened to be beside his on the right. Both where silent for a minutes before Blaise spoke up.

"Ok whets wrong with you?" he questioned the other but only received a small glare in return.

"I know something is wrong with you so spill it or I will get pansy in here to find out" his threat had the desired effect as Draco's eyes widened and he pouted "Oh all right then I'll tell you" He sat up and crossed his arms with a scowl.

"I'm dating Potter" he blurted it out before quickly looking in the opposite direction and waiting for a bout of laughter. Blaise blinked then tilted his head to the side "You mean Potter as in Saint Potter?" he asked.

The blonde glared at him a bit "No I mean the devil Potter.....who do you think I bloody well mean, yes saint Potter" he grumbled and turned his silver eyes to see Zambini smirking and frowned, something was either wrong with him or he had just won a bet. Draco was guessing the latter.

"What?" He was seriously confused as to how he dating Harry had anything to do with what Blaise was currently thinking.

Blaise laughed a bit "Yes! I knew it. You and Potter have been flirting long enough, it's about time."

Draco all but fell out of his bed, giving a black eye to the other boy was considered flirting? "What!? What the devil are you suggesting Blaise? That I like Potty?" his face was a picture to be kept, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm implying Draco my friend. Besides you have to like him to be dating the bugger right" still smirking he waved his hand around a bit "come on Draco you would be bonkers not to like him he is gorgeous" Now this is where you would think 'oh another friend confessing gayness at the same time' buts it's not, Draco already knew Blaise was gay so this didn't bother him like it should, till he registered what he had said again and felt some kind of sadness. He thought Harry was good looking. He suddenly felt like Harry didn't want him anymore and was leaving him for Blaise. 'Merlin knows where that came from' Draco thought as the feeling passed and his sadness vanished to be back to his shock and awe look. He must have some sort of fever, maybe he really should go to the hospital wing. Blaise and Draco continued their banter for a better part of an hour and finally came to the conclusion that it was fine for them to date and he would keep the secret as long as Draco kept his secret about his feelings for a certain Longbottom coincidently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dream)

Harry opened his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of a grey fog. Glancing around him he could not see anything for think fog and mist. He decided the best course of action was to see if anyone was there so he called out "Hello?" waiting for a few second he then called out again "Anyone there?" Still not receiving an answer he began to walk forward. Although it was kind of pointless he looked around him as he walked just in case anything came into view.

'This better not be another attempt to kill because I have had enough of dark wizards after my blood' Harry thought just as he heard a noise. The noise was kind of like shuffling on the ground. He stopped and called out yet again "Is someone there?" There was no answer. He was beginning to get really annoyed with this. Moving forward again towards where he heard the noise from he was surprised at what he found.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke to find himself on the ground, surrounded by grey thin fog and not in his room. "Where in merlins name....?" he tried to think of the last think he could remember that would show him why he was currently not where he should be and came up short. He shuffled around to stand up and looked around him. Seeing that he was alone or so he thought he hugged his arms around himself. Although he did not want to admit it, he was afraid. Although he was the ice prince of slytherine and supposed to be strong that did not mean he was fearless. Everyone has their fears and Draco's was being alone in an unknown place. It reminded him of when he was a child and would go to his father's parties only to awake in a room not his and in a bed that resembled nothing like his own.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone walking, coming closer to where he stood through the fog. Getting panicked the slytherine backed up a bit, keeping wide eyes on the area of mist that the other was coming from. A black shadow became visible, the outline seeming familiar to him but he could not think why. The figure came closer and closer until the boy could make out some of the others features and almost fainted in relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked at what he saw, shocked into standing still about a metre away from the other. His eyes glanced over the others face seeing a few last traces of fear vanish and his features relaxing a bit 'Why was he scared? And of what? Surely not of me...' he thought but that was interrupted when someone threw themselves at him, burying their face in his neck and wrapping their arms around his torso. Looking down too see slightly ruffled blonde hair he smiled a bit and moved his own arms to wrap around Draco's back. "Hello to you too....."

Draco breathed in Harry's sent, thinking about how it relaxed him so quickly, so easily where as everyone else would have failed before a thought hit him and he pulled back a bit only to whack the Gryffindors arm hard "What did you do now? Where are we Potter?" no longer scared...more....agitated.

The raven haired boy rubbed his arm a bit in mock pain and then frowned "I don't know Draco, I thought maybe you would know." he paused to take in the others state of dress in Grey, silk pyjamas, his hand rubbing up Draco's back "although I'm not exactly worried since I am with you".

He gave a sly grin to which Draco gave an annoyed groan "of all the times for you to be a horny teenager you choose now when we haven't the foggiest idea where we are. We could be in a dark realm of evil wizard eating goblins for all you know and all you can think of doing is getting into my pants" he yanked Harry's hands away from the waist band to his pyjama trousers and crossed his arms with a exaggerated huff.

Harry just gave a smug grin and leaned down a bit where he then placed a kiss on the irritated blondes cheek, said person blushed a bit before unfolding his arms with a sigh "Fine Potter I forgive you but just....keep your hands out of my trousers" he gave a warning glare then a small eep as the raven haired boy pulled him to his chest as he now had a habit of doing, arms wrapped around his waist and nuzzles his neck. Harry then blinked a bit confused "Wizard eating goblins?" he questioned, Draco tensed and whined "Oh Shush! Forget I said anything" he flustered at hearing the other wizard laugh softly, though enjoying hearing him happy, there was a time where you would never have expected the saviour to laugh again.

Draco actually smiled at this and closed his silver, grey eyes only to give a purr and open them again with a bright red blush spread over his cheeks. Harry gave a slight groan and both of them stood still in each other's arms quietly for a while until the blonde looked up at the other "Harry, something is defiantly going on. We're not ourselves, well I'm not, and you I can't say for sure".

Ignoring the comment in favour of answering the difficult question he sighed, "I don't know but as soon as we get back I'm going to the library to read up on this whole thing, we shouldn't be this......close so soon" Draco's reply was a nod as they both looked around the foggy scene "But how in Merlin do we get -out- of ....here?" his hand gesturing around them pointedly.

End of Chapter 3 -


	4. Life Turns

_Finding you_

Disclaimer:__I do not own anything Harry Potter and I do not profit from these writings.

'Thought' "Talking"

Harry/Draco, M/M Warning.

Note: Voldomort is dead; Harry defeated him in his sixth year. All death eaters are in Azkaban and Draco's only family is his mother and Severus his godfather. I know it has no Povs but it would just confuse me when I write and I know the characters are kind of out of character but I can't help it this is my first Harry Potter story.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Pov -

Today didn't start how I imagined it would, the place I was currently in did not seem real and it did not feel real. I had to guess I was in a dream realm but I knew it had to have something to do with the boy in my arms. Draco who had started to shake slightly just kept looking one way then the other, not understanding why when he couldn't see anything but fog. I was worried, earlier when I had found him he seemed scared but he calmed instantly in my presence, why would he be scared again now, why wasn't I having the same effect as before on him. "Draco?...I think we should walk, see if we can find a way out" the younger boy just nodded and pulled from my body, I groaned mentally already missing his warmth but starting to walk along side him, making sure to stay close together as we navigated through the mist.

We walked in silence for the time being, Draco probably too proud to talk first and I was just too darn confused, thinking about what had happened, surely there was an explanation behind all this. Why else would we be so drawn to each...I noticed earlier how defensive of Draco I was and that's just so unusual, we had both accepted each other too quickly, -arch enemies- mind you. That just didn't happen overnight, shouldn't happen yet I couldn't seem to care less about that, I just wanted to know why. The curiosity got the better of me I guess you could say.

So I guess we had been walking for no longer than 20 minutes, well I wasn't really sure, if this was a dream like I suspected than we could have only been walking minutes...hours didn't seem likely. Though in this short amount of time it didn't take much longer for Draco to start complaining about his feet and wearing out his fancy slippers which made me chuckle at the idea of -fancy- anything in this slytherine's wardrobe.

"Alright alright we can stop and rest....-but- then we keep going..." I looked at the blonde with a look that left room for little argument, Draco only sulked but nodded in agreement, carefully sitting down on the foggy ground, tugging me down with him, I fell to the ground beside him with a sharp cry of surprise then glared at the other. "I can sit down for myself you know" I wasn't too sure where this sudden anger came from but earlier I hadn't even been able to dislike the other boy let alone be angry at him. Draco's reply had been to stick his tongue out childishly then sit there relaxing visibly "I know that Harry but I felt like helping you" he laughed softly to himself while I sat there amazed at how carefree he seemed aware from the pressures of his father, the slytherine house and his friends.

We must have sat here about five minutes, just talking about the situation, both giving a bored tone of voice and seeming to get more comfortable on the floor, after a moment I noticed Draco had started rubbing his eyes then I had to give a yawn, tiredness seeming to take me over as everything started getting blurry, I rubbed my eyes too, only finding it wasn't my tiredness making everything blurry, we were going back!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harrys Pov -

I awoke awhile later in my own bed, in my own room and with no mist or fog around me. I gave a sigh of relief and sat up, shifting my legs around the side of the bed to stand up, I grabbed my glasses off the night stand, not remembering having taken them off in the first place and put them on. Blinking a few times before my sight returned clearly, looking around me panicked to see if Draco had woken up in the same room as me, and thankfully not finding him there. 'He must be in his own bed'.

I went around the routine of washing, dressing in my uniform and robes then getting my school bag ready for later but I didn't take it with me, instead leaving it on the bed as I made my way to the great hall, noticing a lot of other guys from my dorm had already left for breakfast. I stepped out of the common room into the hallways of the castle, walking at a leisurely pace to the ever moving stairs which took me to the next level down of the building, then down some more stairs to get to the hallway that led me to the great hall, I could already smell food but my appetite had abandoned me this morning in favour for the still curious thoughts niggling in the back of my mind.

------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's Pov -

The first thing I became aware of was a couple of light breezes of air hitting my face, for a moment I thought someone had left a window open but I also started to hear crackling of paper, I opened one eye to glare at Blaze who was currently sitting in front of my bed fanning me a wide grin on his face. "Come one Draco get up, we don't want to miss breakfast". I just rolled my eyes, muttering bitterly "Oh no, wouldn't want to miss that" as I got out of bed slowly, I made my way across the cold stone floor to the shared bathroom, tiptoeing in just in case anyone else was in there, not wanting to share the bathroom hence why I get up late. I saw no one in there and let out the breath I was holding, starting to shower, promptly shouting at Blaze as he went to come in, I could now hear him snickering from outside the door and shook my head, pain in the....I stopped the thought there not wanting to think of where that took me and a certain raven haired boy in my previous dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Harrys Pov in the great hall -

I had chosen a seat between Neville and Luna, Luna was reading from a large book titled "Strange Magical Creatures", I was always amused to note this girl had Hermione's thirst for knowledge but only when it came to creatures nobody else believed existed. Neville was currently taking a bite out of a piece of jam covered toast, I gave a greeting smile and reached over the plates of food to grab a waffle, this was it, this was my breakfast and that's all. I was about to take a bite out of the suddenly mouth-watering food when a shrill voice reached my ears "Harry! Why on earth aren't you sitting up the other end of the table with us..?" I sighed quietly, knowing she hadn't heard, was it too much to want a peaceful breakfast? "I didn't see you" I knew damn well it was a lie ...but she didn't. "Oh...well we are here now" her and Ron took it upon themselves to sit down, the other side of the table from me, the seats having only moments ago become vacant, I tried not to frown as I bit into the waffle, now finding it dissatisfying as I chewed.

I knew this was not going to go well as soon as she starting to talk about my recent lack of -effort- with my school work and all the sleeping in I was doing, really she hadn't got a clue as to why I got up late -once-, as for the schoolwork, I wasn't being lazy with it, I did just fine, so what if I didn't get as high as grades as 'miss knowledge', I snorted mentally at this, ignoring what else she had to say as I finished my waffle. Neville lightly tapped my arm and I turned to him curiously "H-harry I wanted to go to the library quickly to return a book and was wondering if you could, would you come with me..." I could have kissed him for this but I knew Blaze -and- Draco would get jealous so I quickly nodded and stood up, ignoring Hermione's suddenly screech like noise at me for not listening. "Harry Potter I demand you listen to me this inst-where are you going?! I'm still talking...Harry?". As me and Neville left the great hall, not noticing the few pairs of eyes watching us, I felt sudden relief at being away from her, she was supposed to be my friend but as of late all she has done is badly mother me.

Having gotten outside the great hall and down the corridor a bit I suddenly turned to the other boy grinning from ear to ear "Thanks Nev, I thought I'd throttle someone if I had to listen to her nag me any longer", Neville laughed some, smiling at the nickname "Yes I gathered you where in need of rescuing, don't mention it though, I'll give you an excuse to leave anytime" we both laughed together and held some light chatter as we travelled to the library.

-----------------------------------------

Inside the library after Neville had returned his "Dangerous Plants and Weeds" text book I had waved goodbye to the shy boy as he left for Divination, I myself detested the class and had never shown up, the headmaster had already spoken with me several times about it so I decided to offer a change of classes so I would actually have the same number of classes just not -that- one.

I walked along the dusty book shelves of the library, my keen eyes taking in the titles on the spines of the volumes. I picked a few up that seemed close to what I needed "Love and Magic", Attraction in All Forms" and finally out of desperation "Beginners Curses". I knew the last volume wouldn't give the spells but it would tell me about the different types of curses you can get, if this was a curse then I wanted to know about it. I carried the heavy tombs over to an empty table in the far corner of the library, setting them down lightly on the table before dragging out a chair, slumping down in it and pulling the first book towards me.

"Here I go..." I muttered to myself as I opened the book at the cover page to search its contents list for anything familiar. My index finger running across the old page over the dry inked words, I could smell the book, smell its age as I wrote down on a bit of parchment a few names of sections of the book that I would look at. The parchment quickly filled up, I had no idea what I was truthfully looking for, I set the book aside, having started with the "Beginners Curses" and picked up "Love and Magic", It was as I was scanning the contents list that I all but shouted out hallelujah as the nagging curiosity was finally quenched, seeing the words "Bond" jumping out from the page, not literally or that would probably cause me to fall out my chair but mentally the word jumped at me. A bond, this is what me and Draco had going with us, some kind of bond, but which I didn't know. Another sense of curiously sprung up in me, making me groan quietly in annoyance.

I grabbed all three books and put them back in their right places before going about, searching for any type of book involving bonds, I came across a few I decided I wanted to read named "Bonds of All Emotions", "Life Bonds" and "Bonds in history". I looked at the last one ironically seeing the title "Hogwarts A History" pop in my head the amount of times Hermione had quoted from it making me decidedly not like that book.

I again made my way to the table at the back, sitting with my three books, I checked the time quickly, noting mentally I had but half an hour to get back to my dorm, grab my bag and get to potions. I shivered slightly; I hated that class, Snape was always giving me the hardest questions to embarrass me, knowing I didn't know them. I decided not to let that get to me just yet and sat reading the first book for a while; it having been the one to interest me the most, a certain paragraph caught my eye.

'When two wizards/witches have an equally high emotion for each other it makes it simple for a bond to be created, the emotion can be love, friendship, lust or even hate. There does not need to be a ceremony for this bond to take affect if the emotions in both are high and if both are strong beings it can be created.' I grimaced, this would be one time where me being the boy who lived comes in handy, not! So what it was saying basically was that even though me and Draco hated each other the emotion was so strong that we created a bond together, what time of bond though?...I read on:

'The bond may start with any of the following reactions

High fever

Dreams

Taking on others personality traits

Headaches

Sudden change in how you feel for someone

Further reactions are possibly as follows:

Possessiveness

Dreams

Jealously

Bodily pain when being away from the other

The female or Sub being overly emotional

Both causing calming effects on each other

My eyes widened, "Dreams" I whispered, we were already having dreams, shared dreams in fact but before I had been having dreams, I should remind myself to ask Draco if he had been too. This whole bond thing was starting to become too much to take in, a bond, those were hard to break, I heard from Hermione that they had horrible effects on either one or both parties. I never thought when I woke up this morning that I would be in a bond with one Draco Malfoy but then again I wasn't 100% sure it was yet.....oh who am I kidding, I'm a Potter, it's bound to be a bloody bond! Then a word made me stop 'Sub'.....what's that meant to....oh dear. This meant the bond was possibly a Dom/Sub bond, I've heard of those types of relationships, I was not as closeted as everyone thought while I grew up I still knew certain terms. If this was true then my possessiveness over Draco couldn't possibly make me the Dom could it. I shook my head, again checking the time, I grabbed the books and headed to the counter, the librarian stared at me strangely for my choice of books, I grinned sheepishly "Class project.....for extra credit" I hurried to add.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4


	5. Potions and Speech

_Finding you_

Disclaimer:__I do not own anything Harry Potter and I do not profit from these writings.

'Thought' "Talking"

Harry/Draco, M/M Warning.

Note: Voldomort is dead; Harry defeated him in his sixth year. All death eaters are in Azkaban and Draco's only family is his mother and Severus his godfather. I know it has no Povs but it would just confuse me when I write and I know the characters are kind of out of character but I can't help it this is my first Harry Potter story.

Sorry for the long time between this and the last chapter I moved homes so...lots to sort out and lots to do. Sorry this chapter maybe really utterly worthless but I was out of synch with my story so I am sure I will get it back.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Harry's Pov -

Arriving at my potions class, the books from the library on bonding stashed in my school bag I took my usual seat next to Draco, not having to fake the distasteful look this class unlike the last few. I was so agitated, no agitated isn't it, it's too simple, bloody out of my mind would be closer, yes that's it. I was bloody out of my mind at the idea of this bond, I wasn't allowed to plan anything of my own in life, what happened, did fate come along and look at me and go 'poor chap, doesn't look like he can handle making his own decisions lets bloody path his life out!' ok I'm sure they would say that with more calm and less anger but close enough to what it feels like, by this count I'm not even allowed to fall in love by myself. 'How depressing....that git better not have done this....' for once in the last few days I was so close to angry and hateful at him that I nearly believed I had simply dreamed the whole last few days up.

I spared a glance to my right to see Draco the boy that was despite not on my good list at this second the only thing on my mind, or more or less the only thing. I had never seen a more blank face from him, he looked positively natural in his Slytherin role but yesterday and last night in the dream he had.....smiled. Did I just imagine it all, I could test the waters but I'm not sure at this point I really wanted too with the idea of this bloomin bond in mind still, deeply rooted and not budging even when I hit it with a sledge hammer, 'hmm maybe I should try an anti-sticking charm on my brain, dangerous but helpful...'. My reckless train of thought came to a stop when Snape started the class, his deep voice booming over the class explaining today's assignment, I noticed when he gave out warning's he kept his eyes on me, 'git' thinking that I almost wished he could read my mind to hear my insult, I grinned as I turned to the boy sitting next to me, Malfoy to ask what the plan for the paired lab was but he was already looking at me with something akin to confusion 'now what?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's Pov -

Having left from one class to another my mind hazy and useless for all I could say, I managed to get there early, I sat in my seat, staring helplessly at the one next to me knowing in a few minutes Potter would be in it, hopefully giving me one of those smouldering gazes with a smirk or maybe a little note with some horny comment, I couldn't help feeling like this even though I knew deep down I was acting like some kind of love sick prat and it needed to stop! I sighed mentally, holding up my cold mask for all to see, feeling a warm body slide into the chair beside me I looked to him discreetly but the expression I was met with wasn't what I expected, he was glaring, he was angry and he wasn't paying me the slightest bit of attention,' that that....' I couldn't think of a word for him right now that added up to bad and brainless but I knew what I meant so it didn't matter.

After listening to uncle Sev's lecture, oops I wasn't meant to call him that oh never mind not like anyone heard me, I turned my head to look at the golden boy, unaware I was projecting my feelings which at this time were confusion. 'Why in devils is he mad? I didn't do anything. Oh Merlin why do I feel so bloody girly about all this?' I noticed his sudden grin and then muttered so only he would hear "Potter...?" my answer was just "Yes Malfoy?" the tone neither angry nor happy but at least calm. "Your mood swings are starting to make me dizzy" I saw a look of frustration on his face and the only thing I could think was 'Join the club'.

Watching him I came to gather he wasn't feeling peachy right now and well I could relate to that but I held my own emotions aside for the time being. "D-Malfoy just forget -everything-, I want to make it out of this class alive and....with no oddly coloured patches of skin so let's just get this experiment done and over with....." I blinked a little, just slightly rippling the edges of my cold and set mask before it was firmly back in place again, 'he wanted to forget everything, well if he wanted to forget about that bloody hot kiss from yesterday then he wouldn't be pinning me against any walls again!' turning my attention to the black board for information on the potion we were going to -attempt- to make I got up leaving him sitting there with a confused and if not slightly agitated expression as I went to the supply cupboard with other students to pick out the ingredients.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Pov

The rest of the joint potions class between the Slytherin and the Gryffindors went by without much to write home about except for the small explosion caused when Harry unknowingly put in the wrong ingredient to the cauldron which he had trusted Draco to hand to him 'stupid prat I knew I should have just got it myself' Harry thought sulkingly as he cleaned the last of the now ruined potion up and sat back in his seat, all the while ignoring the snickers coming from a few Slytherins spotted around the room with the Gryffindor paired lab partner. Malfoy on the other hand was feeling almost elated at having annoyed the other boy about as much if not more as much as he had irritated him 'serves him right'. Of course he ignored the little feeling in the back of his mind that niggling little feeling that said guilty all over it. He wasn't guilty; Malfoys don't in any way get guilty. 'Maybe a little' No no, not guilty at all. The deciding factor between this tiny brain argument was when H-'saint potter' got tripped up on the way out of the class, he smirked one of those Malfoy smirks feeling all the better about himself. That was until after he had gotten out of the classroom and walked at least for five minutes to his room and suddenly if not a little scarily in his opinion gotten yanked into the trophy room.

"Who th- Potter! What in merlins nam-.." he got cut off by a hand clamped over his mouth by, yes one Harry Potter, he muffled his protest but all in all went quiet till the hand moved ever so slowly, too slowly if you asked him, from his mouth and back to the Gryffindors side. He gave a full on glare at the other and crossed his arms over his chest, letting his agitation show as he started to ask again what the boy was up to. "Why did y-." "Draco what in merlins name is wrong with you?!" the hushed but obviously angry whisper resounded from Harry's mouth before the little snake could finish his sentence and it didn't stop there.

"You sabotaged our potion, after yesterday I thought you would be a little kinder but obviously I was wrong!" his voice still low in a whisper to keep the other students from hearing them, they had the trophy room to themselves thankfully. "Listen saint Po-..." "I mean what the heck where you thinking, trying to get that greasy git to fail us already?!" Draco had for all his patience had enough of this, that was the third time the other boy had interrupted him so he all but stomped up to the taller boy and slapped him, I'll tell you the raven haired boy wasn't expecting that. Harry stood there in shock a moment before he glared at the blonde. "What was -that- for?"

Draco made a sound that if any other person did it would be known as a huff, he just calls it a sound of disinterest hah! "What for? Am I hearing thing's or was it you that just interrupted me....three bloody times?!" Harry stood there blinking before he frowned "Alright alright I did, now will you answer my questions?" the small snake shook his head and walked from him to the other side of the room where he looked out of one of the castles many windows, this one being in the dungeon however was spell cast to show what outside may be like "I only did what I have been doing since year 1".

The raven haired boy shook his head impatiently and kept his gaze on the other, staying put "Malfoy things have changed since year 1 can't you grow up already or do you like playing hard to get.." he suddenly stopped himself realising what he had said and thinking 'hang on, I was meant to be trying to go against all these stupid bond feelings and I practically just flirted with him!', he felt a sudden tightening in his chest and gasped quietly, at first the other boy just pretended to ignore his comment but then Draco hearing his gasp looked at him blinking "What? What is it?....Potter?" Harry all but growled "Nothing I'm fine just....there's something you should know...". The silver eyed boy gulped slightly, he knew he wasn't going to like this.

------------------------------------------------------------

The Gryffindor proceeded to tell the ice prince everything about the bonds he had read in the library, even bringing out the books he had borrowed, if it had been any other reason for it Harry would have laughed at the outraged look on the blondes face, he almost looked cute 'no no not cute not cute', "ngh" he covered his heart with his hand, 'that feeling again' the tightness back for only a moment, the other boy busy ranting about why him and why a Potter missed his behaviour entirely, 'thankfully he's too self involved right now'. When he had stopped whining, oh excuse me, diplomatically ranting about the bond he sat himself down wearily against the wall under the window "So it's....permanent?" Harry nodded solemnly from where he stood just four foot in front of him

"But put it this way at least now we can put petty arguments aside and Gryffindor will have one less enemy right?" the boy sitting just shrugged very un-Malfoyish and sulked there, so it was in Harrys favour to sit beside him, bodies both touching from shoulder to ankle. "Come on....gimmie one of your sharp insults or a glare...." he waited...but nothing. His eyes glanced over his face, seeing a strand of blonde hair falling against the soft skin of his temple, he moved it aside gently, unsure why and not wanting to know, he also didn't want to know why he suddenly felt like holding him close in his arms or why he felt a tempting whisper in the back of his head as his finger came into contact with his skin. He tried again in vain to ignore this along with the flutter in his chest seeing Draco so down on himself, so upset by this bond that still neither liked, he let his hand rest on the boys cheek, trailing finger tips over his jaw then cupping his chin to turn his head so he could look into now surprised eyes. "P-Potter what...what ar-..." he was cut off 'yet again' when Harrys lips descended on his gently, though this time he wasn't complaining, a rising beat of his heart made him feel suddenly flushed as he kissed back slowly, softly 'maybe this isn't so bad after all'.

------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Five


	6. Strategy

_Finding you_

Disclaimer:__I do not own anything Harry Potter and I do not profit from these writings.

'Thought' "Talking"

Harry/Draco, M/M Warning.

Note: Voldomort is dead; Harry defeated him in his sixth year. All death eaters are in Azkaban and Draco's only family is his mother and Severus his godfather. I know it has no Povs but it would just confuse me when I write and I know the characters are kind of out of character but I can't help it this is my first Harry Potter story.

Author Note: Sorry for the long time since update...writers block, majorly but hopefully I can get this chapter and the next done pretty quickly.

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry's Pov -

So today started just like any other day, more or less, with a scheduled event that unlike a lot of others is important enough to have Hermione and Ron drag me to, against my will. This event was....breakfast. I looked left then right from my seat glaring slightly at the two individuals that I distinctly remember telling I did -not- want to talk to this morning and did -not- want to go anywhere with, yet here I am....with them....though not talking. Bless Merlin that Ronald was too busy stuffing his face with sweet red jam covered toast and sausages where as Hermione had her head buried in a large tomb and was reading plus writing notes for some test or other, no idea what. I didn't want to be here with these two it just made me irritable, I didn't feel like eating and I had strange sensations rushing through my skin in my arms which I am pretty sure is related to this 'stupid' link between me and Drac-Malfoy, dammit and to top it off I could tell that Ron was going to badger me after he had finished eating and I wasn't eager to find out why.

It gave me time to think, maybe I could fake illness and get myself to the infirmary or maybe I could suggest that I needed to get to class early..that could work because with the first idea Hermione would insist taking me just encase something were to happen on the way. 'Ok plan A. Let's set it up' though just as I had opened my mouth to say those few helpful words a sarcastic but well spoken voice drifted across the table from only a metre in front of me "Potter....a word.." I could tell it wasn't a question as me and many others in the great hall looked at the blonde "Alright Malfoy" even with this great escape plan it was sure to have people talking.

Gingerly I got up from the table, trying to avoid a chain reaction from Hermione and Ron if they insisted on coming with me to protect me from the 'Ferret' named Malfoy. They stayed seated though I could tell they where sceptically trying to figure out his deal. Walking down towards the large wooden doors I tried not to look too desperate to get out, tried not to walk too fast but as I cleared the crack that separated the great hall stone floor to the stone floor outside the door I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face 'Mental happy dance!'. "Good Merlin Potter why are you smiling like that? Did you finally realise you can have all your hair magically spelled off so you don't have to deal with that untameable mop?" Malfoys smirk and rude comment did nothing towards my happy expression as I hugged him quickly, ignoring his indignant squeak of surprise and then complaints, I held on for a long moment just to let him suffer before I pulled back, grinning. "So...what's up? Couldn't stay away?" I asked before I mentally slapped a hand to my forehead 'Idiot! Flirting again?!'. To my surprise he shook his head and gripped my robe material a little looking at me hopeful "please tell me you read more of that book last night? There has to be a cure, a reversal spell...anything!" I blinked a few times before I sighed and shook my head "Sorry Malfoy...nothing...there was one paragraph about death but it didn't seem too cheerful so I didn't read it" I shrugged and started walking down the corridor, looking to the side at him as the Slytherin followed after me and looked almost outraged "You just didn't feel like reading it? Well you bloody well should have Potter! It might be the key to getting rid of this ridiculous bond" again I shrugged "I don't think you really want to go as far as dying to escape this curse Malfoy" funny I noticed that sensation in my arms had gone but now replaced with a slightly tingling feeling in my chest.

Draco wouldn't have usually done this had the circumstances been different or there had been witnesses he could bribe or threaten but he clung onto Harry's arm for all he was worth and gave a small wail "My life is over why not throw myself into an abyss and end it!" I smirked at this and felt strangely comfortable and like this wasn't the first time I had seen Draco in hysterics, like we had known each other all our lives and been best friends forever. "Drama queen stop holding my arm like that you'll rip it off" even saying this I made no move to try to dislodge him from my slowly starting to hurt arm. Eventually after we got to the corner he let go and composed himself, sniffing non-dramatically, more like he had just managed to hear the stupidest thing ever. "Fine, let me know if you find out anything...-I- am going to go research for myself Potter" he walked off in the direction of the library, I grinned knowing he wouldn't actually do it and headed to the common room to grab my bag and books I had not been given time to pick up earlier.

* * *

Draco's Pov -

Huffing quietly to myself I walked right past the entrance to the library, never even having an intention to go inside, if saint Potter had no clue on this then I was unlikely to find the answers for myself, him and that Granger were like walking dictionaries no matter how Potter displayed himself in classes. 'Wait...' I paused in the middle of the corridor, had he told Granger and the weasel? Had he told them we had kissed and well...talked and kissed again...twice. I felt my face flush and knew that I needed to know, I didn't like the idea of him talking about this touchy subject to everyone he presumed was friends with him, not this business...not his business.

Changing my mind about going to the Slytherin dorms I headed to class, upon getting there I noticed that there were only a few others already here dotted around the room, taking my seat I kept my eyes on the front of the classroom trying to keep my expression blank, cold like any Malfoy should and I was successful until Blaise sat down beside me patting my shoulder all cheerily as usual. I sighed quietly and knew this would be a long class; I wasn't going to like what he had to say to me I just knew it...'Wait....dejavu..huh'.

* * *

Hermione Pov -

In the great hall I sat pondering, or more likely thinking very logically and deeply about one Harry Potter and his sudden change in behaviour recently. This must be connected to something that happened at summer at his relative's house, no no no it cannot be that. Perhaps Harry had found out something of relation to you-know-who. No no he would have told -me- about that, of course who else would he rely with such dangerous information. I stopped my thinking right there, I just need to think about Harry here...not myself, though I couldn't help but smile a bit. Harry and Malfoy had still not returned to the hall, neither of them together or separately, I wonder if I should be worried. Hmm maybe I should take Ron and starting searching for him. No I cannot I still have to find out why he was acting weird...or weirder for Harry. He was a weird boy to begin with, the other day he was helping Malfoy, that is so not like him...then he just runs off with him a moment ago...he wouldn't usually pay Malfoy so much attention. This is odd...'Ah hah! That's it...it's something to do with him and Malfoy.....". I stood up, hands on the table and tried to think of why, my brain was overfilled this morning with all the information from that book and my notes...I can't bring up a logical explanation. I sighed before I was startled when Ron touched my arm speaking with his mouth full as usual at this time. "Herm you look a little scary when you do that." I quirked a brow at him "When I do what Ronald?" He swallowed 'Thank god' I thought. "When you look all fired up about something" he answered, I shook my head "Ron we do not have time to discuss my thinking habits right now, we have to find Harry encase he has got himself in trouble as usual" Ron nodded like I knew he would and jumped up, fork in hand still "I'll stuff that ferret with Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans if I find him being a pain" I laughed a bit though not really finding it funny as I remembered the last time he had tried to curse Malfoy and how bad that one backfired. We both left the great hall, after I managed to pry the fork from Ron's pudgy fingers and tossed it back on the table, now...where to search first.

* * *

No Pov -

In his office high in Hogwarts castle an old man sat, at his desk with one hand holding a piece of parchment, a letter and the other stroking along his thick white beard. The room seemed almost full of useful items and furniture; portraits lined the walls, the occupants of them chattering silently to each other, most of them eying the man at the desk. There was a bird on a high, golden coloured bird stand nuzzling into its feathers and seeming not even aware of the happenings around it, the importance was of course lost to the bird and his fire like feathers. The only other in the room was a female, tall, wearing a deep green robe and hat to match, her age similar to the man at the desk, eyes noticing every detail, not unlike a cats. "What does it say? Has there been any changes?" her voice distinctly in charge of her usual environment showed she had minimal to no control here, her tone right now seemed all the more nervous than it had ever before to the old male still passing glances over the words set on the parchment with interest and almost...glee. "Indeed there has been...a change, though a big change none the less".


	7. Dreams Are Like Friends

_Finding you_

Disclaimer:__I do not own anything Harry Potter and I do not profit from these writings. Also I do not own Slipknot or any of its songs.

'Thought' "Talking"

Harry/Draco, M/M Warning.

Note: Voldomort is dead; Harry defeated him in his sixth year. All death eaters are in Azkaban and Draco's only family is his mother and Severus his godfather. I know it has no Povs but it would just confuse me when I write and I know the characters are kind of out of character but I can't help it this is my first Harry Potter story.

Author Note: I don't really have an excuse this time except that I had writers block at some point till last night so...on with it I go.

Please tell me if there is any part of my story that contradicts something I already said in a previous chapter . and I'll edit it.

* * *

Chapter 7

As usual it was the worst part of the day for him, the time he hated the most, he despised it, detested it and wished it gone with all its foul joining activities! Ok maybe that was a little strong it was just morning he had a problem with. No he was so not a morning person and no he didn't stay up all hours of the night reading up on strong advanced or restricted spells or going out on dangerous adventures to keep himself amused he just wasn't a morning person. So when he started to slip out of his sleep he groggily tried to grip the edges of the sleep like hazy cover (not the bed sheets, I'm being metaphorical), desperately trying to tug it back to him, to keep it around him and stay in that floating heaven just a little longer, the comfort it brought, the hours that flew by without effort and the people he avoided seeing....sleep made all that so much simpler to handle, obviously. The cover slipped from his grasp as if his strength was vacant, bit by bit it was leaving until he was left with only inches of it, his imaginary security blanket, his allay (not a typo look it up). Short but clean fingernails dug mentally into this cover with its nonexistent material till the whole thing was plucked from his grasp and his nails came into contact with his own skin in his dream world state.

Stirring on the bed as he came out of his post waking discomfort to open his eyes, he didn't yet lift his head as he listened to several birds outside the castle window's singing cheerfully, some sunlight was beaming over the floor onto his bed and against his face, making him want to close his eyes but instead just narrowed his eyes. Then he heard it, something musical but quiet, almost as if filtered through something, turning around on the bed he saw Neville on his beside Harry's bed and smiled, the boy had his eyes closed, sitting up and had his back resting against the headrest, comfortable. He noticed that there were two buds, one in each of the boys ears, headphones and also a wire connecting them to a small simple mp3 'A muggle contraption as Malfoy would put it', well that explains the musicical noise. Sitting up slowly the blankets pooled around his legs he waited to try to either get the others attention or to hear the music he was playing, eventually he heard what must have been Slipknot pounding out of the earphones as the volume got turned up its highest by the oblivious boy, obviously this song was a favourite of Neville's and if he was correct the song was Vermillion Part II.

Harry decides it best to try to talk to him so he gets up from his bed sleepily and walks the few steps to Neville's sitting on the edge of it, at the dip of the mattress the boy opens his eyes blinking confused at the presence of someone before smiling at the saviour friendly, he takes his headphones out and turned the device off "Sorry Harry I was waiting for you to wake up, been awake long?" the boy in question shakes his head and looks at the mp3 "You like Slipknot?" was his only reply and at this Neville nodded "Do you?" his question this time seemed almost nervous as if he would be outcast but Harry just managed to grin and nod "Yeah! They are a pretty decent band with good music to dance to...suits a lot of my moods from back when I was always by myself. The other boy frowned but didn't ignore what he had said like Harry expected him to, like Hermione and Ron would usually do, brushing of his random hurt comments with subjects they thought where more important. I guess the impending doom of the wizarding world was a lot more important but it wasn't always that which they changed the subject to.

"You know Harry you don't have to be alone, I know it sounds a lot like cliché rubbish you hear from friends of the protagonist in all the movies you see in the muggle world but it's true, you have me here and I'm sure there is someone else out there too you know. " he put his hand on Harrys arm to show his support and Harry smiled wider happily, feeling a bit better about how the day would go in general, so with a soft sigh he got up to go to the bathroom at the door he grinned at the other "Nev....want to share your mp3 for the breakfast period?" Neville laughed and nodded in answer, glad the other boy was looking happy, he sat there to wait, book bag already set, his robes and uniform already on ready for class.

* * *

At breakfast Ron looked about ready to brutally murder someone, his face flushed deep red and even Hermione chiding him didn't cool his jets but rather the opposite and why was he so darn angry you ask? Well since Harry and Neville had arrived they had sat down at almost the opposite end of the Gryffindor table to the other two and started to chat while they picked up their food from the middle placing it on their plates, while they did this they also put an earphone each in one of their ears, both the opposite ears so they could still hear each other talk. At first Ron had been nice and went up to wish them a good morning but upon phrasing his greeting and a couple of questions which went unanswered he realised he was being ignored, not even a look in his direction let alone any indication he had been heard. He was getting beyond pissed and didn't like this new behaviour, what had come over Harry being such an arrogant ass, that was _his _job. At any point Hermione knew he was going to blow up so she grabbed his arm tightly and slightly dug her nails in purposely, she leaned to whisper harshly into Ron's ear "_Ronald! _May I remind you that we are in a room full of people and teachers are among them...let's get to class early before something you'll regret happens. Like you casting a spell on Harry that _will _go wrong knowing you" she pulled back looking at him hard and he seemed to deflate a little of his anger in realising she was very right before turning and stalking out of the hall with Herm on his heels which all went unnoticed by most of the occupants of the great hall but two who had been pretending not to notice or to listen but had none the less and a couple of teachers.

* * *

Over in the Slytherine common room, in the room where the boys slept, on a bed that belonged to one Draco Malfoy laid the young slytherine, asleep. His sleep wasn't a happy one, wasn't a wanted one. He had gone to bed early and this is what he got, a fitful sleep full of nightmares of memories that he tried to keep from thinking about, memories from a time that had past, with a person that was now fortunately dead. Although the person in question was dead the memories wouldn't cease, the fear of this person wasn't leaving anytime soon, it dragged on with him in his shadow through his life and he knew it was a simple reason that he was scared but that didn't make the fear itself any less complicated.

Blaise was woken by a soft cry from somewhere near him, he sat up and looked around confused thinking the worst until he laid eyes upon Draco's bed on a hunch, he saw the boy curled up in a ball, most of his blankets and sheets tangled around his legs and laying under him. Draco was shaking his head a bit in fact now he looked closer and the sleep had started to ebb from his vision he noticed his friend actually was shaking literally too, he got up quickly and climbed onto the bed tugging the other up into a sitting position and to his body, he knew from a previous experience what worked and what didn't at the time had a black eye to prove shaking him didn't wake him up or calm him...it made him lash out in self defence, so no way was he trying that one. He rocked side to side a little with the boy in his arms, held to him and tried to make shushing noises but the whimpers the other was letting out almost drowned them out, he knew this was going to take a long while and he knew there was nothing he could do to speed this up but it didn't matter, Draco was his friend and he deserved his affection ...but he didn't like seeing his friend in pain, even if it was only emotional not physical.

* * *

As Harry and Neville where leaving the great hall the saviour couldn't help looking to the side to see if he could spot Draco but found he couldn't see him anywhere among the Slytherins of the great hall, he blinked but tried to shrug off the suddenly painful feeling in his chest, he discreetly held a hand to where his heart was trying to relax and walked with his newly named best friend and only friend Neville to class, potions. It was here that he saw Draco, not straight away but a few minutes after he himself had arrived, he watched with concern as Blaise led the platinum blonde to an empty table and sat with him, then class started with the dramatic as always entrance of Severus Snape.

* * *

Draco didn't know what was more embarrassing to wake up to find himself sobbing into Blaise's arms or to be physically -led- to his own seat in class, as if he didn't know which one it was...or would he have tripped over thin air before getting there? He wondered sarcastically but quickly gave up, sinking into his chair with a blank face as usual but looking paler than usual, his usual beautiful skin colour although pale wasn't -this- pale. His eye lids looked almost too heavy as he hooded them not feeling up to looking alert right now, his head pounded from his crying fit earlier and he didn't want to be here but Blaise had made him come so he had to.

He took his chance to look over to Potter's table curiously, having only maybe a little slightly have missed the other boy, only a little like he said (Denial!). He was surprised to find Harry looking back at him with a worried expression and holding a hand at his chest almost as if he was in pain, what had he done now? He looked away at his friends gentle nudge to his ribs and set his gaze on the black board Sev was writing on 'Not again, did I do something to hurt him'.

Then it all flooded back to him, the dream he had, what caused his fitful sleep. He had dreamt of his home, the Malfoy Mansion, his father had been there with him in an empty room on the top floor overlooking their gigantic garden at the front of the house. He had been only about eleven at the time; it was before school started for the first year. He remembered his father had told his mother to tell him that he wanted a chat later on that night so he had gone to find his father in his office, not worried in the slightest, a chat...it sounded so innocent at the time but it didn't turn out that way. Upon finding his father he was lead to the room where his dream had started and had stood closer to the window while his father blocked the door which was now closed. He didn't remember what they talked about or what he had even said to it, in the dream and his memory the talking is muted and he can never see a clear picture of the lips to try to lip read, then all of a sudden his father is coming at him, grabbing his collar and shaking him, then the sound is turned up to the maximum, no muting it. His father yelling, himself as a younger boy crying apologies for reasons he didn't know then hard a hit to his torso, of course his father had never left a mark where it could be seen by the public. Later on in the dream as the beating seemed to go on forever he remembered being on the floor, curled in the foetal position, whimpering, panting that matched his father's tired pace, he thought he would be left to recover, to calm down but the sound of shattered glass and the sight of a sparkle of light from the reflection of the window glinting was the last thing he saw in his dream before he was left to painful darkness. He never remembered what happened after that incident with his father, his memory is blank for a few weeks till he started school, it was excruciatingly painful emotionally not to know, not to remember. He had told Blaise about his memory one night after his friend had found him whimpering and crying in his room when he was at the Zambini Manor for a sleepover, he had to explain why he had been crying though...couldn't not tell him, his best friend. So far he hadn't regretted it, Blaise had never held it against him only looked after him so it wasn't a surprise when Draco had zoned back into his lesson he found his friend squeezing his arm gently, comfortingly which made him want to smile, only a little though and just a bit more than he would usually want to.

* * *

At the end of this school day Harry had left Neville to go a different way, intent on walking to the common room but his feet seemed to be taking him towards the trophy room he and Draco had spent some time in the other day, Neville had gone to the green house and Harry had no reason to go with not that he wanted to, gardening wasn't really his thing, herb's involved or not. He hoped that the Slytherine was at his destination as he hadn't gotten rid of the pain all day, Neville had asked him twice already what was wrong he had just said he slept funny, which the other boy didn't seem to believe but knew he had an issue with nightmares sometimes so let it rest. Harry remember the earlier scene in the potions class where Draco had been walked in, he knew the other boy was holding up a mask and he had to wonder if he looked that bad with the mask up how bad did he look without it, the poor little blonde he thought before he stopped, wondering where the heck that pity came from before shaking his head 'I'll not get into another conversation with myself about Draco, not this week at least' or so he hoped he wouldn't.

Once at the door of the trophy room he sneaked in just encase, he didn't want to be followed after all and went over to the window, looking out at the surreal scene before him, his arm resting over the ledge and his side leaning against the stone wall, he waited like this, daydreaming off and on for about an hour, his mind busying itself with anything to keep his mind away from a certain boy, he knew the bond wasn't being that helpful and knew that probably the bond was at fault for his chest pain. At this moment Draco entered the room quietly, not seeming to notice him at first, his mask slipping completely as he closed and locked the door, Harry was right he looked in pain, he looked paler than usual and he looked very tired, he then looked up, pausing as his eyes met Harrys but he didn't replace his cold exterior or go to unlock the door he just walked over, leant his back against the wall near him and slid down to a sitting position on the floor, the brunette joined him, making sure their bodies where pressed together at the sides, knowing from his research that when one mate of a bonded pair is suffering it helps to have contact from the other, the effects where visible as Draco closed his eyes taking a deep breath then looked up at him almost smiling "Hi " Harry blinked "What no awful insult, no 'Potter'? No nothing just hi?" he was teasing to try to cheer him up and it worked, Malfoy looked at him with a fake haughty look and playfully sneered "Potter your hair looks absolutely awful did you forget to brush it today?" Harry -almost- thought he was back to his old arrogant self until the boys expression turned back to tired but smiling "Better?" he asked and Harry had to laugh, he nodded his head "Yes much...you bloody ferret" grins at him, their banter enjoyable to both boys.

It was like this they sat for about forty minutes until Draco brought up a touchy subject "H-Potter...You didn't tell anyone about this bond nonsense did you?" the Gryffindor looked at him blinking "Why would I do that? I barely believe it" Malfoy frowned slightly "Listen I know you're a little slow but take this in will you, you can't go sprouting rubbish about this situation it involves a Malfoy for Merlins sake" now this offended Harry, of course he knew that eventually the blonde would slip and insult him truthfully and of course he would be worried about what would happen if someone found out a death eaters son was now bonded with the wizarding worlds white light saviour but that didn't mean he was absolutely bonkers and stupid. "Malfoy I'm not a prick ok just...relax a minute and remember...I'm on your side on this bonding thing" this seemed to work and the smaller boy suddenly felt a bit foolish he looked apologetically at Harry "Sorry Potter....long horrible...cruel day" the other nodded and sighed, then as if without a will of his own he reached over to the blonde, to cup his cheek, just something in his mind bugged him to do it, actually his body was begging him to embrace the boy and well..to claim his lips with his own yet again as he had done a couple of times since the bond had made itself known. But he couldn't and wouldn't right this second, the Malfoy heir was distressed and he needed to fix that before he let the crazy hormone mimicking bond take control once again. One problem was that just as he reached to cup his chin Draco flinched, closing his eyes and leaned away, it was a quick action that was over so suddenly and simply he wasn't sure if he actually saw it, he watched Draco gaze back at him shocked "I'm sorry..."Harry sighed again and knew he would end up sighing a lot more tonight "Draco...I told you before and I meant it when I said it ...and I mean it now...I'm not your father I won't ever hurt you" and with these words Harry again tried to cup Draco's chin, this time successfully and before he knew it the younger boy was leaning into his hand almost purring as he relaxed feeling all of his tension and aching from the morning wash away, as if a trigger had been touched. "Promise?" Harry smiled sincerely "I promise Drake" Draco actually smiled, a real smile at the little nickname feeling butterflies he was sure were never there before in his stomach flutter, one thought ran through both their minds even as the mushy moment continued with them staring into each other's eyes silently, both their faces relaxed and not giving away their inner irritation, or is it really and that was 'Bloody Bond'.

* * *

Author Note: Ok so I know it's a lot longer than all the other chapters, I had a lot of ideas and I was on a roll, I had to leave some ideas to chapter 8 as I didn't want to go into a whole new section of the story. Anyway let me know what you think....or something...

-Little Shoulder Devil- : Leave reviews, you know you want to *grins*

Me: Wow...that's soooo convincing I'm tempted to review myself *Sarcasm*


End file.
